


[H3]如君所愿

by fluid



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid/pseuds/fluid
Summary: ⚠养父AU+abo
Relationships: Herobrine/Entity
Kudos: 10





	[H3]如君所愿

*  
沸腾翻滚的岩浆包裹了整个村落，火焰沿着木制的墙壁快速扩散，大口吞噬着喷溅在上面的那些粘稠的蜿蜒流动的新鲜血液。艳红的火舌穿过男孩枯瘦苍白的指节，棕绿色的麻布长袍拖在地面，岩浆翻涌的热浪点燃了长袍泥泞的末端。男孩用那双暗红色的双眸淡漠地看着抵在脖颈上泛着寒光的长剑，血液成股的顺着  
剑的尖端滴在男孩的长袍上，他身边惨叫着倒下一具肉体，猩红的温热液体喷洒在男孩的侧脸，一把被血浸裹的镐子挡在男孩面前，清脆地敲击在那把长剑上，火光骤然蓬开，剑身发出低沉的嗡鸣，接着缓缓落下。男孩眨眨眼，缓缓抬起头，纤长的睫毛轻颤着，仿佛濒死蝴蝶的翅膀般，绽放在那人身后的阴影中。

男孩成为了那次屠杀中的唯一幸存者，当强大的黑发Alpha牵着他的手跨进那扇深紫色的扭曲的“门”，眩晕感让他捻紧了自己的衣角，仿佛眨眼的刹那，一栋深红色的哥特式堡垒展现在眼前，在它紧挨着的断崖下，大片大片岩浆翻涌着卷起的热浪穿过男孩前额蓬乱的银色发丝，脚下的地面穿来柔软的触感，仿佛鲜活的生命般蠕动着。男孩打了个哆嗦，他咬住下唇，磕磕绊绊的跟随着黑发Alpha的步伐，走向那扇向两侧打开的曜黑色大门……

*  
“Entity.”Herobrine站在自己卧室深色的门前，右手握在金属的圆形门把上，用少有的温柔语气对门后的人轻声诱哄到，“没事的Entity，是我，你开门好吗”

回应他的只有愈发浓郁的Omega的甜腻气息和隐隐从门缝里透出的带着哭音的呻吟声，Herobrine拧起眉，现在去找备用钥匙已经来不及了，他用力握紧把手，曲起腿狠狠踹向门。

木门发出吱呀的惨叫，扑面而来的Omega气息让Herobrine攥紧了手心，他反手关上房门，房间里没有灯光，借着远处的岩浆传来暗色的亮光，Herobrine眯起眼，银发的Omega从凌乱的床上抬起头，半透明的浅灰色床幔挡住了他大半的脸，纯色的睡袍被他胡乱扯开，衣领处的两颗扣子不见了踪影，“父……父亲”Entity带着哭腔小声地叫着黑发的Alpha，接着打了一个响亮的酒嗝，淡淡的威士忌朗姆酒味弥散在密闭的房间里。

Entity的声音像是将要溺亡在浅滩的银鱼，呼吸沉浮在腥咸的海风中，看着渔夫黑色的橡胶皮靴一点点像自己靠近，Herobrine踢开脚边的酒瓶，停步在床边，他飞快蹙了一下眉心，又偏开头揉捏了几下鼻梁，最终垂眼将Entity红肿的眼睛和颤抖着的唇瓣印在自己那双空白一片的瞳色里，默不作声地看着Entity，将冰凉的指尖插进Entity凌乱的发丝间，让男孩微微扬起头。

Entity的身体小幅度地颤抖着，配合着Herobrine的动作蹭着Alpha温凉的掌心，“对……对不起……父亲”Entity用模糊不清的哭腔低声重复着，细白的小腿陷在深色的被单，不安的挪动着，Entity伸手揪住Herobrine的衣角，整洁的深蓝色衬衫上泛起细小的褶皱，仿佛石子敲打在平静的水面，溅起粼粼的水波。

禁锢已久的Alpha的气息涌动在密闭的房间内，Entity颤抖的更厉害了，Herobrine俯下身，直直撞进Entity的视线中，那双被暗红色浸透的瞳孔此时被一层薄薄的水雾遮挡起来，接着汇聚在眼角，顺着苍白的面颊成股的滑落，Herobrine顺着泪痕拂去滑落的眼泪，Entity小心翼翼地抬手触碰他的手背上凸起的青筋，仿佛想要抓住一条奔涌的水流。

“你分化成了Omega” Herobrine的声音低沉，掌心覆上Entity的侧颈，窗外恶魂嘶哑渗人的叫声从窗户的缝隙渗入，Entity低下头，将视线陷进房间浓黑色的背景中，Omega分化的热潮期再一次涌来，Entity呜咽着看向Herobrine，眼泪蒙盖住清亮的眼眸，迷蒙的混沌攀上眼底，Alpha的气息包裹掩埋了理性最后一根紧绷的弦，Entity拥住Herobrine的脖颈，吻上那双紧绷的薄唇，拥着Alpha宽厚的臂膀没入棉柔的黑暗中。

Entity嘴唇的味道像是从柠檬糖浆里捞出的棉花糖，还粘着酒淡淡的辛辣气息，Herobrine抬手遮住Omega黏在自己身上的眼神，Entity的双腿顺势攀上Alpha强壮的腰肢，及膝的纯白色睡袍滑落堆在腰间，露出空无一物的浅粉色的柔软皮肤，血液挤压推搡着涌向心脏，绯红的热度顺着Alpha托举在后腰的掌心蔓延到耳尖，所有的语言黏腻在纠缠的唇齿间，掩映在酒精琥珀色的镜面下，包裹成密不透风的蚕蛹，静默地等待着化蝶的刹那，在风的鼓动里化为旖旎的粉末。

Herobrine的手指轻触上Entity红肿的腺体，微凉的指尖让Entity哆嗦了一下，他透过Herobrine手指的缝隙偷偷打量着Herobrine抖动的睫毛，用手环住Herobrine的脖颈，随Alpha一同陷入散发着淡淡酒气的柔软床铺中，银白与墨黑色的发丝纠缠杂糅在一起，窗外岩浆橘红色的光亮在那一瞬间热烈而肆意，熊熊燃烧。

Herobrine的掌心顺着衣服的皱褶间滑向Entity细瘦的腰线，浅浅的在腰窝边打转，Entity的声音蓦地拔高了几度，Omega的热潮期让他现在仿佛一颗融化的酒心巧克力，只能无助的挺起腰，将自己更完全地融进Alpha的拥抱中，“父……父亲”Entity把自己黏在Herobrine的唇瓣上，哭声中带着小小的鼻音，Herobrine将睡袍一点点向上推，细滑的布料蹭过胸前挺立的两点，刻意加重了力度，Entity张开嘴大口喘息，眼泪不受控制地涌出，“咬住”Herobrine的声音像一潭深不见底的黑色湖泊，清冷的水流包裹着Entity，坠向无底的深渊。Entity顺从地咬住睡袍，一手紧揪着Herobrine的衬衫后领，一手探进去胡乱摸索着Alpha宽阔的背脊。

Herobrine贴近Entity通红的面颊，吻去他眼角的泪珠，再慢慢向下拓宽自己的领土，手指在涌出蜜液的的后穴轻轻剐蹭，一点一点向里扩张，舌尖卷住左胸的一点粉红吸吮，留下一块玫红的印记，快感仿佛从头到脚贯穿了全身，Entity蜷缩起脚趾，小幅度地扭着腰迎合，Herobrine喘着粗气解开腰带，束缚已久的Alpha将硕大的性器抵在Entity从未开拓过的后穴，嫩粉色的肠肉立即谄媚地迎接上去，透明的蜜液浸湿了一小块深色的床单，Herobrine抓着Entity细瘦的腰线猛地操了进去，Entity哭着尖叫了一句，粗大的性器在体内顶撞着，一次次精准地碾过那处柔软的凹陷，直抵在生殖腔口处摩擦，Entity将呻吟声闷在Herobrine的怀里，唾液浸湿了棉麻的布料，Herobrine低头咬住Entity红肿的腺体，将Alpha的信息素注入Entity体内，细小的血珠将Alpha的嘴唇染的殷红，Omega的呻吟越来越不加压制，Entity的腿环紧Herobrine的腰，眼神涣散的望着Alpha蓬乱的黑发，用手指轻轻梳理，接着仰头在Herobrine苍白的额头印下一吻。


End file.
